Warrior
by sneakyninjaCC
Summary: Kurt Hummel was five years old when he received his first kiss and five years old when he unknowingly started getting sexually abused by someone he trusted. He can't tell his parents because he promised but will someone from the outside finally notice the pain he's in? Eventual Klaine. WIP


**A/N: This is the first fanfic i'm publishing on so I hope it's okay. Feedback is always appreciated and I'll try my best to update as frequently as I can **

The first time he felt _those hands_ on him, he was 5. They were big, rough, almost like his daddy's hands. He had wondered if he used the same hand lotion that his daddy did. Maybe that was what made him feel safe. He always felt safe when his daddy held him almost like _those hands_ held him at that moment. They groped him, hands roaming around his tiny body, lingering in certain places. He didn't think much of it though, considering how young he was.

_That voice_ always told him that it was normal, that it was what every 5 year old went through. He told him that it was part of growing up.

_If you want to be a big boy, you have to do whatever I tell you to. _

He had believed him for so long.

"_You trust me don't you Kurtie?_" he hated that nickname but he nodded because he had to obey. It was the only way he would become a big boy. He wanted to grow up faster and help his mommy with all the chores at home. He didn't want to be a baby anymore. His mommy still called him that.

"_You're such a good boy Kurtie,_" _that voice_ whispered in his ear and he unbuttoned Kurt's stylish shirt. _You're never too young for fashion, _his mommy had said once.

Then, all too quickly, he felt the wetness of lips attached to his neck; kissing, licking, biting. It hurt, he didn't think it would hurt that much. He cried out in pain, whimpering as _those lips_ travelled down his neck to his chest and then to his stomach, peppering light kisses and occasionally scraping teeth across the pale skin. His hands were restrained to his body, _those hands_ holding them down to prevent him from resisting. He was holding on too tight, like a death grip, it hurt. His sobs become louder as the pain became more unbearable for his 5 year old body to handle but he endured. He had to take it; he promised that it would make him a big boy if he got through this. He couldn't stop his sobs and whimpers from getting louder however, that was not in his control.

_Those lips_ managed to swallow his sobs and whimpers in a hard, lustful kiss almost sending Kurt stumbling back as he struggled to balance out both his weight and _his _weight.

His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his throat as he felt _those hands_ fumbling to unbuckle his pants and pull them down to his ankles. He was left vulnerable in his underwear and when was his shirt even taken off?

_Those lips _detached from his mouth, leaving it red and swollen from the intensity of the kiss. He could feel his hot breath against his ear as he whispered, "_You're such a sight, Kurt. So pretty even at this age."_

He felt his underwear being pulled down from his slim waist and those calculating eyes stared at what he called his "male part" as if analysing it. He looked up at Kurt's face again, his eyes growing darker. It scared Kurt.

"_You're gorgeous Kurt. You'll be beautiful when you grow up and become a big boy, I'm sure,"_ Kurt couldn't help but beam at the thought of finally being a big boy and smiled down at the man.

"_Now," _there was a glint in his eyes that 5 year old Kurt couldn't distinguish but 16 year old Kurt knew all too well, "let's have some fun, shall we?"

He let out a soft whimper as he felt warm hands covering his "male part", stroking it lazily when the sound of rubber on gravel could be heard pulling into the driveway of the house. Immediately, his clothes were thrown back at him and he was given orders to put them on as quickly as he could and he complied.

After he was dressed completely, a scarf thrown around his neck by _those hands_, he was held back from jumping into his mother's arms and asking her about her day.

"_Now, if you tell your mommy about what happened today, she won't let you become a big boy. She'll stop me from helping you grow up. Do you understand?" _Kurt nodded mutely, his eyes filled with determination and stubbornness as usual. He wouldn't tell his mommy or his daddy. He wanted to grow up and be a big boy. He needed to grow up.

"I won't tell, Uncle Charlie," he promised, his voice firm and full of confidence.

The man smiled at him with false sweetness, "_Good boy."_

He heard the door open and close softly, just like his mommy always does. With _his_ permission, he bolts out of his room and down the stairs to greet his mother, who's waiting for him with open arms. He jumps into them eagerly as his mother coos at him about how much she missed him although it had only been 6 hours.

She spots Uncle Charlie who had just entered the room after cleaning up the mess he had made upstairs, grinning as he sees Elizabeth.

"Was he good?" she asked, resting Kurt on her right hip as she spoke to _him_.

"The most obedient kid I know," he replied, and it wasn't even a lie, Kurt had been obedient, listening to his every command like a child should.

Elizabeth beamed at her son now, gazing at him as though he held all the answers in the universe, as a mother would look at her son.

"I'm proud of you baby," Kurt frowned at the word "baby". He didn't like that word. He wasn't a baby and once Uncle Charlie helped him grow up, his mother wouldn't have to call him baby any longer.

Unknown to both of them, Charlie was watching their exchange and smirking devilishly to himself.

The first time _those lips_ kissed Kurt, he was 5; his first kiss.

The first time _those hands_ touched him, he was 5.

The first time Kurt was sexually abused, he was 5 and that was when his life changed forever.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked that, whether I continue this story depends on the feedback i get because I don't want to continue a story that sucks. R&R. If you have any questions or just want to get hold of me, my twitter username is sneakyninja_ . Thanks and see you guys next time.**


End file.
